


The Realist Ghosts

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Dumb AU's [8]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, the library fandom?
Genre: Crazy ghost man Pete, First Meetings, Fluff, Library AU, M/M, librarian patrick, this series peaked at that Kanye West fic, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you frantically searching through the public library in your pyjamas? Should I help you or...?" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Realist Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a library au bc I work in a library and am trash
> 
> Beta'd by thestarswillfade xoxo

"A b c d e f g....ghost" Pete sang under his breath quickly. Fuck, he wishes he actually used the library in high because he's pretty sure he's doing it wrong. "Where are the ghost books? Why don't they have ghost books?" He whined. 

Meanwhile Patrick watched in fascination from behind the librarian's desk. It's not often that someone runs in, dressed in flannel pyjama pants and a tee shirt, frantically searching the shelves and, Patrick's pretty sure, talking to themselves. He's not sure whether to ofer his assistance or call the police. 

"Ah...can I help you?" He calls to the man, still behind the desk, incase offing help turned out to be the wrong call. The man suddenly spins around to face Patrick, eyes wide and looking panicked. 

"I need ghosts. No wait...I have ghosts." Pete blurted to the librarian, maybe this would go faster if he accepted the fact that he doesn't know how a library is ordered. "Help me?" 

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked wearily. Maybe he should've called the cops. 

"Yeah" Pete smiled slightly, "Sorry, that didn't come out right. I'm looking for a book to make ghosts go away? Do you have those? Is that a thing?" 

"You'd be surprised what is a thing in here." Patrick smiled too, this guy still seemed fucking crazy but he had a cute smile and Patrick was weak for boys in pyjamas. "We should probably be looking in the non-fiction section though, um unless you want help fighting fictional ghosts?" 

"No these ghosts are real, I'm sure of it." 

"Okay..." Patrick said, leading Pete to the other side of the small library, to the non-fiction section. 

"Oh my god, I sound crazy don't I?" Pete suddenly realised.

"Yeah a little. You don't look too sane either." Patrick motioned to his pyjamas and bed head. 

"Fuck, I'm not crazy I swear! But my apartment is haunted and I need to either make the ghosts happy or get them out before I do go crazy. And in wearing pyjamas because there isn't time to change when ghosts want to eat you, okay!?"

Patrick didn't say anything to that. But he did point out the self help section as they passed it, you can't really blame him. 

"Ah okay so here are our books on huntings and ghosts. There's not many but I hope that's helpful...good luck." Patrick said and practically ran back to his desk. 

Pete grabbed every book that even vaguely mentioned ghosts and dragged them up the counter, where the cute blonde from before was standing. 

"Hi" Pete said, "Can I um...take these?" 

"You can borrow them. Do you have a library card?" 

Pete laughed breathlessly, "I'm wearing pyjamas, do you think I have a library card on me?" 

"I guess not. I can't give them to you without a library card though so..." Patrick trailed off, he really hoped he didn't have to call the cops on this guy. 

"Oh..." Pete deflated. "But I need them" He said childishly, he felt like he might cry if he had to go back to his haunted apartment with no solution to the problem.

"I guess I can put them on my card, but you better bring them back!" Patrick said, he didn't really know why he was doing this. Maybe because this guy was cute and looked pretty desperate... or maybe because Patrick was kind of scared of him at the same time. 

"Oh my god! really? thank you!" Pete beamed. 

Patrick scanned the books through and gave them to Pete, who then attempted to waddle home three blocks with a stack of books nearly as tall as him in his arms. 

Patrick watched him leave with the feeling that he would probably never seen those books again. But he did, the very next morning, actually. 

"Hi!" Pete waved cheerily as he walked through the electric doors of the library, Patrick's first customer on the opening shift. 

"Hey?" Patrick was still weary, even if he was wearing normal clothes and looked marginally less insane today. "How'd the ghost fighting go?" 

"...About that" Pete laughed sheepishly, "There were no ghosts, just a noisy neighbour with an um.. exciting sex life. I may have over reacted, it happens when I don't sleep sometimes. I just wanted to return the books and apologise for being, well fucking crazy basically. Thanks for not punching me in the face." He rambled and he knew it, but he just felt embarrassed to have acted like a totally loon in front of this adorable librarian. 

"It's okay I guess. Made my day a little exciting." Patrick smiled warmly. "Do you want to get like a coffee or something later? With me? Maybe? If you wanted to? You could tell me all about what you learned in those ghost books?" Patrick said, losing courage the longer he talked. 

"Y-yeah! That would be awesome!" Pete was a little shocked but ecstatic nonetheless. Maybe he doesn't think I'm a head case! 

"Really?" Patrick seemed shocked himself, he kinda went out on a limb here. This guy was so out of his league, he was a librarian for god sakes! "Awesome! I'm Patrick." 

"Pete." Pete held his hand out in a formal hand shake. "Newly certified ghost expert." Patrick shook his hand and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I don't really like this fic...


End file.
